


baby, i'll call you mine

by pbubblegumf1nn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, eunwoo also has a cameo, jeongcheol and soonhoon if you squint, jeongyeon has a cameo, minor seokhao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbubblegumf1nn/pseuds/pbubblegumf1nn
Summary: it took almost a decade and one date for wonwoo and mingyu to finally get together
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	baby, i'll call you mine

**Author's Note:**

> hi~ mingyu's ny video gave me enough motivation to finally finish this wip
> 
> it's my first minwon/meanie oneshot, so i hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> sorry and pls excuse all the inconsistencies, grammatical errors, and typos

it's friday night and mingyu has nothing to do.

normally, he'd spend his friday nights binge watching on netflix with his best friend, wonwoo, but the older has a group project to finish.

so mingyu thought of surprising seokmin and minghao with an impromptu sleepover. it's been awhile since they were able to do so, so mingyu was extremely excited, not knowing that it'll be him who will be surprised.

knowing the passcode to the two's shared condo and wanting to stick to his plan, mingyu enters and is shocked to see his two friends making out.

"oh my god. oh my god. oh my god. oh my god. huh. what. what???"

now aware of mingyu's presence, seokmin and minghao quickly separated from each other.

"mingyu!!! what are you doing here??" it was minghao who first spoke up.

"i-i wanted to spend time with you guys!! i-i didn't know... i-i don't know!" mingyu was so flustered that he started rambling.

seeing their best friend panicking, the couple approached mingyu.

"gyu... breathe... in... out...," sensing mingyu's internal dilemma, seokmin tries to calm him down

once they got him to settle down, minghao and seokmin sat mingyu and explained everything to him.

"so... you're telling me you've been in love with each other this whole time? and i didn't know? you guys didn't tell me???" mingyu was now pouting

"yeah...," seokmin shyly answered while looking at minghao lovingly.

"i mean, we didn't tell anyone. we were scared that if we do, either one of us will find out. we're really sorry, gyu." minghao answered truthfully

"well, i guess you guys do have a point, but h-how long have you guys been together then?"

"about a month?" seokmin replied

"and you weren't going to tell us either?"

"we wanted to keep it to ourselves and test the waters first for like the first two weeks...," minghao started

"...but to be honest, we enjoyed the thrill of keeping it a secret and having our relationship to ourselves," seokmin continued.

after answering a few more of mingyu's questions, the trio went on with their movie marathon.

it didn't take long until seokmin and minghao broke the news to everyone. during one of their weekly get-togethers, the couple shared the good news and as expected, everyone was happy for them and were aware of their budding romance.

now that it was out in the open, seokmin and minghao were even more affectionate and flirty with one another. it's extremely cute and sickeningly sweet if you were to ask mingyu, and he's happy for his friends of course, but a part of him can't help but be a little jealous and a little upset --- jealous because he wants what they have and upset because he's feeling lonely and a little out of place lately especially when he's with them (which is almost all the time).

noticing how sulky mingyu has been lately, wonwoo made sure to shower the younger with more affection and spend even more time with him (if it's even

possible to spend more time with mingyu than he normally does).

it's a thursday night and wonwoo is staying over at mingyu's place. he's planning to stay over until saturday and try to cheer mingyu up. they just finished watching a new movie on netflix, and even though it was hilarious, mingyu barely laughed.

now, they're laying down on mingyu's bed with mingyu's head resting on wonwoo's chest and his arms wrapped around wonwoo's waist, and wonwoo rubbing mingyu's back to soothe him

"hyung..." mingyu calls out

"hmmm..."

"am i unlovable?" wonwoo was surprised to hear that from mingyu. it's the first time he heard the younger so unsure of himself. the boy was usually confident and easy going, he'd sometimes get flustered or shy but he always believed in himself, so hearing mingyu question himself made wonwoo's heart hurt.

"of course not, gyu. if you ask me, you're easily one of the very few people i find easy to love." wonwoo says sincerely 

he plants a kiss on the crown of mingyu's head and in return, mingyu squeezes into wonwoo more and hugs him tighter

both of them were still awake and yet nothing followed but silence so wonwoo decides to get to bottom of what was running through mingyu's mind

"gyu, you do know hyung's just here, right? you can always talk to me about what's bugging you," wonwoo starts to which mingyu only replies with a hum.

"can you tell hyung what's going through your head?" wonwoo tries again but he got no response and so he tries again

"pwease," he does aegyo (which he hates doing) just to try and coax mingyu into opening up.

mingyu looks at him and finally cheers up a little

_'doing aegyo's worth it as long i can make you smile_ ' wonwoo thinks as he stares at mingyu's face

"i don't really know..." mingyu confesses quietly

"i guess it kinda started when i found out about hao and minnie," mingyu continues but he doesn't add anything after that, so wonwoo tries to help him decipher what he really feels

"is it because you're unhappy they got together?" wonwoo knows mingyu isn't like that, but he also knows that this will provoke mingyu to speak what's on his mind.

"hyung! you know it's not that! i'm so happy for them and they're my best friends. of course, i'd root for their happiness. i'm just a little jealous and lonely. before, it was the three of us and i didn't mind being single because i had them and things were perfect, but now that they're together, i just feel lonely, like i'm just a third wheel whenever we hang out," wonwoo was about to open his mouth when mingyu beats him to it.

"and i know you're going to say that i have you and you're single as well, but... let's face it, hyung. you've been really busy and you're still busy. and i-i know that you'll drop everything if i call you, and i don't want you to. i don't want to bother you with this nonsense." as mingyu continues on, his voice becomes smaller and smaller, and he avoids looking at his hyung.

"gyu..." nothing

"mingyu..." nothing again, just mingyu hiding his face deeper into his hyung's chest

"...baby?" with the pet name, wonwoo finally got mingyu to look at him

"wonu hyung??" to say that mingyu was surprised is an understatement. he knows how comfortable and touchy they are (they've been mistaken as a couple every single time they meet knew people or go somewhere new), but it's the first time the older has ever called him by a pet name other than 'gyu'. if he's being honest, mingyu didn't hate it. in fact, he loved it when wonwoo called him 'baby'.

"is it okay? i-i mean if i call you that?" wonwoo was starting to panic because he didn't know what came to his mind and he called mingyu by that endearment.

looking up at wonwoo with his puppy eyes, mingyu only nods.

_'fuck what have i put myself into'_ wonwoo thinks as he stares as mingyu who looks so innocent

wonwoo clears his throat first, "y-you'll never be a bother to me, okay? you'll always comes first to hyung, and so what if i drop everything for you, it's my choice 'cause i just want to make sure that you're ok," wonwoo bears his soul to mingyu.

all that's left to say is 'i love you', but wonwoo doesn't have the courage yet because at the back of his mind, he knows a hyung is all he is to the younger.

_'why is my heart beating so loud? why does hyung's eyes seem so sad? is hyung ok?"_

"love you, hyung," mingyu says as he goes back to hiding his face in wonwoo's chest

"i love you too, baby," wonwoo whispers with a bitter smile plastered on his face.

_'more than you'll ever know'_

that night, both of them fell asleep with lots of questions flooding their minds. mingyu with questions about what wonwoo said and the pain he saw in his hyung's eyes, while wonwoo asked the gods if it was time for him to move on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

wonwoo's been in love with mingyu since high school and all of their friends know it. it's solely mingyu who is oblivious to the older's feelings towards him. 

it wasn't hard to see how lovestruck and whipped wonwoo was for the younger.

according to their friends, one look or word from mngyu, and wownoo bends right away.

wonwoo's known for being stubborn, but with mingyu, he easily complies to what the younger wants.

wonwoo isn't fond of affection. soonyoung, his affectionate bestfriend since they were 2, has only hugged him twice in the 20 years they have known each other. with mingyu, he turns soft. he lets mingyu shower him with affectionate, and most of all, he showers mingyu with the same amount of affectionate AND only mingyu can make him do aegyo (not even his parents or grandparents can make him do it)

wonwoo cherishes his alone time. it's an unspoken rule in their circle that jeon wonwoo is not to be disturbed during his alone time no matter what the circumstance is (unless it's an emergency). but the rule doesn't apply to one kim mingyu. 

out of a hundred, only 45% of it are actually spent by wonwoo alone. while the remaining 55% are spent with mingyu, and wonwoo doesn't mind. he likes the company. mingyu still respects his alone time, so most of the time, they just spend it together but they do their own thing which wonwoo appreciates.

their friends would often encourage wonwoo to confess, but wonwoo's afraid. mingyu has been a constant in his life, and if he was honest, mingyu keeps him sane, so he wasn't gonna take the risk of losing mingyu.

despite his friends' (those outside of his circle and those who don't know about his feelings towards mingyu) advice to date, he just can't seem to do it. wonwoo knows it'd help him move on, but he isn't sure he actually wants to.

call him a hopeless romantic, but he doesn't see himself with anyone but mingyu

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

it was just a normal day. they were having lunch at the cafeteria and they're almost complete. mingyu was running late since his professor dismissed their class later than usual.

noticing how it was already 30 minutes after mingyu texted him that he was going to be a little late, wonwoo started to worry.

"hey, i'll just look for min-," wonwoo was just about to excuse himself when mingyu appears before them super jumpy and excited.

"gyu... you okay? want to sit down" minghao was the first one to speak 

mingyu sat next to wonwoo, and rather than eating, he was looking at them as if he wanted them to ask why he seemed so happy

jihoon, wanting to go back to peacefully eating, indulged the younger.

"yes, mingyu. we want to know why you look like an excited puppy."

"i-i got asked out by eunwoo," from the giddy mingyu a few seconds ago, he became shy as he told his friends

after hearing the words that came out of mingyu's mouth, wonwoo felt as if his world stopped and he couldn't move

upon hearing what mingyu said, all of their friends subtly turned to wonwoo to see how he was doing.

all of them saw how wonwoo's hand shook and how the older was frozen

being the older of the group, seungcheol and jeonghan decided to take control of the situation.

jeonghan excused himself along with wonwoo with the excuse that they forgot to turn in their assignments while seungcheol snapped everyone back to reality by congratulating mingyu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

jeonghan brought wonwoo to the garden and sat the younger down on a bench.

wonwoo was just quiet and staring blankly

"wonnie..." jeonghan sweetly called

and when wonwoo finally faced jeonghan, his eyes were filled tears yet to shed

"oh...wonwon..." jeonghan hugs wonwoo, and the younger lets all of his tears fall

once wonwoo was able to calm down, he confides how he feels to his hyung

"i-i know he doesn't see me that way. i-i know i don't have a chance..."

"you don't know that..."

"i-i do, and even though i know and i've accepted it already, it still hurts. it's different now that i know that the possibility of him loving someone else and being in a relationship is slowly becoming reality."

"what are you gonna do now?" jeonghan asks 

"nothing. there's nothing i could do anyway." wonwoo says as a sad smile appears on his face

all jeonghan could do was sigh and wish to the heavens for wonwoo and mingyu to realize that what they have is more than what they think it is

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

wonwoo tried to avoid mingyu, but it only lasted a few days since mingyu noticed and got sad

the older, being extremely whipped, spoiled the younger to no ends just to get mingyu to stop sulking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

it was finally the day of mingyu's date. wonwoo, being mingyu's best friend and a martyr, agreed to help the younger in preparing

wonwoo pushed aside all sad thoughts and focused solely on how happy mingyu is going to be

once mingyu was out on his date, seokmin, minghao, soonyoung, jihoon, seungcheol, and jeonghan paid wonwoo a surprise visit to cheer him up and distract him

they played board games and was now watching a comedy film. wonwoo was extremely happy and grateful for his friends because their plan worked. he forgot about mingyu's date for awhile.

they were halfway done with the movie when they hear the door opening and mingyu coming in

they were all surprised to see the taller back from his date as it has only been a little over two hours since he left

seeing the crestfallen expression on mingyu's face, wonwoo asks their friends if they could call it a night already. knowing what he meant by that, they all went their way

once their friends were out the door, wonwoo opens his arms and mingyu instantly hugs him.

"baby, what's wrong?" ever since that night, wonwoo would occasionally use it to call mingyu (especially at times when he knows the younger is feeling down)

"it was a disaster..." mingyu's words were a little muffled as his face was pressed against the side of wonwoo's neck.

"did he do anything to you?" wonwoo was ready to fight the guy if he did anything to mingyu, and the younger knows it as well

"no. not really. i just- i imagined it to be different you know and eunwoo's different than what i thought he was. he just wanted to get into my pants, so when i realized his intentions, i stormed out," mingyu confesses

"asshole. i'll make sure he doesn't come near you again," wonwoo says while playing with the younger's hair.

"hyung... there's no need for that. i can take care of him, just hug me please," mingyu requests as he scoots closer to the older

"your wish is my command, baby"

they spent the night and the next few nights cuddling until they fell asleep

(just a disclaimer, wonwoo and mingyu aren't living in the same apartment, but they do spend a lot of time in each other's apartment. wonwoo went to mingyu's place to prepare and when mingyu left, he went back to his place and that's where their friends surprised him. mingyu knows the passcode to wonwoo's place so yeah~ teehee)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

after eunwoo, many followed suit and asked mingyu out on a date, and every time, mingyu would go to wonwoo's place to complain over how disastrous the date was or how annoying or disgusting or rude his dates were

and every time, wonwoo would comfort the younger while his heart was breaking. every time, they would fall asleep in each other's arms

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

after mingyu's 15th (still unsuccessful) date, wonwoo was finally convinced by soonyoung to try and get into the dating game.

apparently jeongyeon, soonyoung's classmate, has had a crush on wonwoo eversince she saw him 3 years ago, so soonyoung sets them up for a date

wonwoo didn't really want to let their other friends know about the date, not until he knows it went well, but his hamster of a friend had a different plan

they were chilling in mingyu's apartment when sooyoung randomly blurted out about wonwoo's upcoming date

"wonwoo's going on a date next saturday," soonyoung announces while they were watching a movie

it was such a foreign thing to hear 'wonwoo' and 'date' together in a sentence that when soonyoung mentioned it, all of them instantly whipped their heads to receive confirmation for wonwoo

"soons... you promised!" wonwoo said while glaring 

his reaction was confirmation enough 

rather than continuing with the movie, his friends decided to bombard with him questions and volunteering themselves to help him prepare while a certain someone was quiet all throughout the discussion

all of their friends just left and wonwoo was about to leave too when mingyu stops him

wonwoo was already by the door when mingyu hugged him from the back

"gyu... are you okay?"

when mingyu doesn't respond, wonwoo turned to face mingyu, but he was avoiding wonwoo's eyes

the older cupped the taller's face and lifted his head so that he could see his eyes

"you've been quiet the whole night, is something bothering you?" wonwoo asks as he rubs mingyu's cheek using his thumb to soothe the younger

"why didn't you tell me?"

"tell you what?" 

"about your date," mingyu looked and sounded small as he was asking his hyung. "don't you trust me?"

"baby, of course, hyung trusts you. i-it's new to me so i don't know how to react and stuff. hyung's sorry i made you upset," wonwoo says as he hugged mingyu

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ever since mingyu found out about the date, he's been extra sulky and clingy especially to wonwoo (twice as much as he is with their friends)

mingyu didn't know why it bothered him so much that his hyung's going on a date

he wants to be happy and be there for wonwoo, just like how his hyung was there when he went on dates, but just the thought of his hyung with someone else made his heart hurt and he didn't know why

all of their friends especially seokmin and minghao noticed the change in mingyu's behavior since that night, so they decided to confront him

on the night of wonwoo's date, seokmin and minghao visited mingyu. the taller was uneasy, and he kept checking his phone to see if his hyung texted him

"mingyu... hyung's going to be alright. chill, man," says minghao

"yeah, gyu. wonwoo hyung's a big boy already and i've met jeongyeon noona. she's nice. i bet she and wonwoo hyung are enjoying each other's company," seokmin adds

"you don't really know that. you've only met her once," mingyu snaps which surprises all three of them (mingyu included)

seeing that an intervention is needed, seokmin and minghao sits mingyu down on the couch

mingyu returns to giving his phone all his attention while the couple doesn't say anything

meeting each other's eyes, seokmin and minghao already know what to do

seokmin grabs mingyu's phone while minghao stops him from taking it back from his boyfriend

"hao, min. i don't know what game you guys are playing. give. me. back. my. phone," mingyu was beyond pissed 

not only was wonwoo not texting and replying to him, his bestfriends took away his phone. now how is he going to check up on his hyung?

"mingyu, why are you acting like a guard dog?" unfazed and serious, minghao starts the interrogation

"hao, what are you saying?"

"gyu... i don;t know if you've noticed but you're like a puppy. a sweet little happy puppy, the human embodiment of a happy and excited puppy," minghao says slowly hoping mingyu understands what he's trying to get through to him

and when seokmin notices how his boyfriend's approach isn't working, he decide it's time for teacher seokmin to take the spotlight

"gyu. you're the embodiment of a puppy. specifically, you're wonwoo hyung's puppy," 

"and?"

"right now, you're like a guard dog which is not you. what is it with wonwoo hyung going on a date that's making you so agitated?" 

finally getting what the couple is trying to say, mingyu calms down a bit

"i-i don't know..." mingyu mumbles while looking at the floor

from a guard dog, mingyu quickly transforms into a kicked puppy

"are you perhaps jealous?" seokmin asks, hoping this will lead the younger to finally realize his feelings

"why would i be jealous? i'm gay and i don't really know who jeongyeon noona is?" mingyu answer with confusion evident on his face

the taller's answer made minghao face palm himself

but before seokmin tries to speak again, mingyu speaks again

"oh... oh... oh!!!!" with wide eyes, mingyu finally understands what his best friends are trying to tell him

"i'm jealous! i like wonwoo hyung!! oh my gosh! i like wonwoo hyung. i like him. i like him a lot. that's why all those dates were horrible. the dates were horrible because being with hyung's already the perfect date for me. they're all horrible because they're not wonwoo hyung..." 

"finally!!!" minghao and seokmin duets

"oh my gosh! what do i do?????" now, mingyu begins to panic as the realization sinks in

"tell wonwoo hyung," 

"n-no. what if hyung doesn't like me back? what if i'll only make hyung uncomfortable if i do? i-i don't wanna lose him, i can't lose him," mingyu sadly says

seokmin and minghao was quick to run to mingyu's side and hug him

"mingyu... breathe... ok"

"trust us on this. just tell wonwoo hyung how you feel"

"you trust us right, gyu?"

mingyu responds with only a nod

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

now that mingyu's finally realized how he really feels towards wonwoo, the butterflies in his stomach everytime wonwoo calls him 'baby', the need to be with his hyung everyday, the giddiness he feels when he's basking in his hyung's presence, and the ache he felt when he heard about wonwoo going on a date

while waiting for wonwoo's text, mingyu indulged in seokmin and minghao's story of how whipped he is for wonwoo

how he really seemed like an excited puppy when it came to wonwoo

according to minghao, whenever his is near, they could all see mingyu's imaginary tail wagging nonstop

how despite being older by a few months than minghao and being the official baby of the group, he's much clingier and needy with wonwoo. when things doesn't go his way, he would sulk, but a few comforitng words or a hug from the older would instantly lift up his mood

not only do the couple indulge him with stories of him being whipped for his hyung, they also indulge him with stories of how people have always mistaken them as a couple and the reason behind it 

"you guys scream pda in public," seokmin deadpans when mingyu asks why

"no, we do not. if it's pda we're talking about, ain't it you two who's guilty?" 

"well, mingyu, atleast me and seokkie are actually together. you and wonwoo hyung cuddle almost every night sometimes, and what? you're only friends," minghao teases

"i hate you," mingyu bites back

"it's true, gyu. i don't know if you've noticed and tbh i don't think you actually mind, but wonwoo hyung's really protective with you. he pulls you to his side and places an arm around your waist whenever we meet someone new, and you, being someone whipped for hyung, becomes putty and moves even closer to wonwoo hyung," seokmin continues

"you kiss wonwoo hyung's cheek when you feel like it. wonwoo hyung gives you forehead kisses and calls you baby when you're upset. are you still confused as to why people are assuming you guys are dating?" minghao adds

at the mention of wonwoo calling him baby, mingyu's eyes widen and his face became red

wonwoo only calls him that when they're alone or when he's really upset, but the older makes sure no one's around when he does it in public

"you know he calls me 'baby'?" 

"really? of all the things i've said, that's what you focus on?" minghao asked incredulously

knowing full well his boyfriend is close to smacking mingyu already, seokmin answers the question

"yeah, we didn't mean to, but we heard you guys talking the night we found out about wonwoo hyung's date. oh, and also that time when you were upset about your exam."

with the knowledge that his friends already know about wonwoo's pet name for him, mingyu got really shy and being the annoying friends that they are, seokmin and minghao teased him all night long

that is, until wonwoo texted mingyu that he's home already

not wanting to waste any more time, mingyu went straight to wonwoo's place the moment he read the older's text

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

wonwoo was exhausted. 

' _being on a date is exhausting'_ wonwoo thought to himself as he plopped down on his couch

jeongyeon was really nice and fun to talk to. they had lots of similarities, so it wasn't hard for them to find a topic to talk about

however, being the introvert that he is, wonwoo's social battery drained before his date hit the 3-hour mark

but all in all, it wasn't bad. he's actually happy that he got to know jeongyeon

jeongyeon's perceptive and knew right away that wonwoo is only able to offer friendship at the moment, so wonwoo's thankful that his date didn't make a fuss, was chill about it, and accepted the offer to stay as friends

wonwoo was about to fall asleep when he heard a knock on his front door

_'huh? who might that be?'_ wonwoo thought to himself as he's pretty sure it isn't mingyu because the younger knew his passcode 

wonwoo made sure the safety chains were in place before he went to open the door

the older was both surprised and confused to see mingyu outside his door panting

for one, mingyu would always let himself in 

two, why did the younger look like he just finished a marathon

three, why was he there? wonwoo thought mingyu was already asleep since he didn't receive any reply from the taller

wonwoo quickly let the younger in and fetched a glass of water

wonwoo sat mingyu down on the couch once the younger calmed down

"gyu... is there something wrong?" wonwoo asks while cupping mingyu's cheek

the younger lets himself lean into his hyung's touch

"hyung, how was your date?" mingyu asks softly

"oh." wonwoo didn't expect the question at all. "i-t was fun. jeongyeon was great, she's pretty, smart, and she also likes cats," wonwoo continues

"d-do you like her?" another question wonwoo didn't expect

"i think it's too early to tell, but hanging out with her again isn't out of the question," if wonwoo was being honest, jeongyeon seems like the perfect girl for him, if only a certain kim mingyu doesn't already own his heart

it was quiet after that, and mingyu, like he always does, scoots closer and hides his face in between his hyung's neck and shoulder

confused as to why mingyu's behaving that way, wonwoo calls out to him again

"baby, can you tell hyung what's upsetting you?" wonwoo asks as he plants a kiss on the crown of mingyu's head and proceeds to rub the younger's back to comfort him

"don't"

"don't what, baby?"

"d-don't go on a date again," wonwoo freezes and mingyu notices it, so he put a little distance between them to look his hyung straight in the eye

"don't go on a date again, not unless it's with me," mingyu confesses with a pout adorning his face

"mingyu..." wonwoo says in a stern voice, as if letting the younger know that if he's joking, it isn't a good one

it's rare for wonwoo to call the younger by his actual name, always preferring to call him by his nickname, so mingyu knows now's the time to tell his hyung how he really feels

"i'm sorry it took me awhile to realize, but i like you, hyung. i like you so much that i was going crazy the whole time you were on a date. i also realized that all those dates were horrible 'cause they weren't with you, and they aren't you. i like you so much, hyung, and it's okay if you don't feel the same, just please don't feel weird around me and d-don't leave me," as mingyu lets out all of his feelings, his voice also becomes softer and softer

silence....

not a single word was coming out of wonwoo, and it was scaring mingyu. tears started to well up in his eyes

upon seeing these unshed tears, wonwoo was snapped back to reality

he didn't know what pushed him, but wonwoo went and closed the distance between his lips and mingyu's lip

both were surprised at first, but neither pulled away and continued.

it was shy at first until it wasn't

after making out for hours on the couch, wonwoo and mingyu were now cuddling on the older's bed and talking about their new relationship

wonwoo was just playing with the younger's hair while occasionally placing as on his forehead while mingyu played with wonwoo's free hand

"hmmm... so you like being called 'baby' huh?" wonwoo was teasing mingyu

"what? it's your fault for having that effect on me. if it's someone else, i'm sure i'd cringe," mingyu bites back with a pout 

wonwoo only laughs at what the younger said

"let's sleep now, baby. i love you," wonwoo whispers the last three words, but mingyu still hears it. they both know it's too early on in their relationship for wonwoo to say those words, but both of them also know how long overdue it already is

"i love you too, hyung," saying 'i love you' back was so natural for mingyu that he realizes once again how long he's been oblivious to his own feelings

the new couple slept with content smiles on their faces

mingyu can't believe he was so dense all along. his hyung has liked him for almost 7 years.

they could've spend more time together as a couple already if only he wasn't oblivious, and he could've spared both his hyung and himself the heartache.

but what matters is now, and he's happy, and his hyung's happy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the next time, a stranger or a new acquantance assumes they're together, they prove it with one of them planting a kiss on the cheek of the other

and the next time someone asks mingyu out on a date, mingyu happily declines and proudly shows off his boyfriend


End file.
